Por que
by Hazey Rine
Summary: She didn't mean to love him, it wasn't at all in her character. He came back for no apparent reason, not in his character either. It isn't nice when you forget the things you want to remember. It isn't nice either when you remember things you want to forget. REUPLOADED


_Porque contigo yo ya escuji?__Ahora mi corazon ta supri_

_Why was it that I chose you?__Now my heart is suffering _from the pain you've caused for leaving.

_Bien simple lang iyo ta pidi__Era cinti tu el cosa yo ya cinti_

_What a simple thing to ask. Silly even.__I hope you feel what I feel, cause no one deserves such pain. _

_Ta pidi milagro, bira'l tiempo__El mali hace derecho_

_I'm asking for a miracle, to turn back time_for a_ll the wrong, to be made right_

_Na dimio rezo ta pidi yo__Era olvida yo contigo_

_In my prayer, I am asking for only one thing. And that's to forget you_

* * *

**Chapter One**

The white case closed with a quiet click.

Not that she wanted to place the beautiful instrument- a camera that had a glossy black body with a fine snap-shot lense- she had no other choice. Judging by the dark floating and heavy looking clouds, the rain wasn't going to let up anytime soon, and it was obvious that she was going to be kept there for a while.

Too bad Mashiro Rima was no patient woman.

The train station was filled with a lot of people, Rima among them- the cluster of people in business suits, uniforms, coats, casual wear- and didn't spare a single one a second glance. For the past fifteen minutes she had been on the crowded platform- she had to be there early or else she'd miss the train- she had done nothing but take pictures with her camera.

It had a few scratches on it, despite the fact that Rima trusted no one else to hold it, for fear of it getting damaged. However, earlier today was not her fault. It wasn't her fault- simply stating it twice makes a person feel better- that the idiots bumped into her, causing her to drop her valuable camera.

Rima gripped the camera case- even though the strap ran by her chest and over her shoulder- just to make sure it was there. She hated them enough, even before they had made her drop her precious camera. It wasn't fair though- she'd made sure, in every pitiful day in her miserable life to keep the camera damage free- that she had to watch as they did nothing to help. Not that she expected them to help her.

They would have probably replied with something like, 'Oh you get one of the fan boys or girls to get it' then they'd stomp away with all their glory and pride. At least that's what Rima would expect.

Catching the attention of the petite blonde was the train- the whistle was too loud to ignore or miss- before she relaxed. Just a few more minutes, a few more minutes and she'd be home. Rima had big plans today, well, as big as eating dinner and watching the newest gag show got.

Finding a seat wasn't hard- since people parted for her to pass since she was just simply and irresistibly cute- so simply leaned her head on the yellow covered seat before closing her eyes, already lost in her music. She had written multiple songs- one greater than the last- before she finally gave in and started taking up the next biggest thing she could want.

Now, drama was a forte for the darling Mashiro- even though she hated liars- so it wasn't much of a surprise when her mother and father petitioned for Rima to get a two year acting course- though it doesn't compare to a four year journalism course, it still took a lot of her time and focus- that she didn't even give a peep of refusal.

She was, after all, in debt to her parents.

They paid for her entire freshman year- there were a lot of people bribing the teachers, a scholarship wasn't that easy to attain- and her apartment's furniture. Then again, it was her parents- actually it was just her mother- who insisted in buying all those things for her living room and bedroom. She was actually contented with the single bed and comfy love seat in her apartment, alas, the stubbornness of the Mashiro family prevails.

The train lurched to Rima's stop and at once the blonde got out- nearly getting squashed by the flurry of people- and stepped onto the wet platform. Thankfully, her camera didn't get wet, her hair however was a different story. The high humidity gave it a bigger body and now it had gotten puffy. If Rima hated anything- other than those idiots in school- it was her stubborn hair.

Tucking it under her jacket- it was raining so she wore a jacket over her school uniform- she ploughed through the rain worried ever so slightly over her camera, wouldn't it get wet? Rima bit her lip as she stood outside the main doors of the train station. It was merely a fair distance from her apartment so she usually walked home, however, it was pouring- the raindrops could be heard despite the loud music emanating from her earphones- and she didn't want her camera to break.

Just this once- Rima hated wasting her money- she'd take a cab home.

Formerly stating the weather as of today, Rima had some trouble trying to hail a cab- she was small and she didn't want to go running after one, they'd stop if they wanted to- but once she did, she threw the door opened and got in.

Only to find the door on the other side thrown open and another person sliding in with her.

Rima was thrown aback. Didn't this person see her get the cab first? Didn't they see her hail the cab cause she wanted to get in it and get home? Maybe this person was blind? Then again, this person wouldn't be alone if they couldn't see.

"Get out." The tone she used- the only tone she liked using when talking to strangers- was bored. She refused to look at the person's face. No matter what happened- it was just a promise to herself- she refused to look at anyone else, unless it was necessary.

"I'm sorry but I got this cab first." The voice was familiar-it just was- still Rima didn't look. Her eyes were focused on the rearview mirror, where she found the cab driver staring back at her and the person with confused eyes.

"What is it?" she asked, her own golden eyes narrowed. The driver coughed and rubbed his head nervously, green eyes shining in the light.

"Are we going or not?" there was a moment of hesitance before Rima decided to shake her head, however, just as her mouth opened to speak, someone had spoken before she did.

"Going." The person in the car was making the decision for her. What right did that person have? Rima had a tongue of her own -of course she did, she could feel it sliding on the roof of her mouth as she stifled an angry scream-. Well, she was going to make sure that this stranger knew that.

But the stranger and the cab driver were having a conversation of their own. Rima's eyes narrowed as they completely excluded her from the conversation, even though she was a part of it- they were discussing to where exactly the driver was driving them- and yet the stranger didn't leave her a chance to speak.

Rima turned her attention to the stranger and glared, though her eyes widened just a bit. Dark indigo colored hair fell past his shoulders and dark terra cotta eyes glittered in the light from the lamps outside. Her breathing quickened a bit before she gulped down the lump in her throat.

What was this idiot here? Better yet, what was this idiot doing in a cab with her? Acting as if nothing was wrong, acting as if they were the best of friends, acting as if he hadn't hurt her, acting as if he was still familiar with her.

Rima thanked god that the car still wasn't moving, before pushing the door open and throwing her legs to the side, accidentally making the camera hit the door of the cab- she winced at the sound- before she made a decision to jump out and walk home, or perhaps hail another cab. Either decision was worth it just to avoid the idiot sitting next to her. However, she couldn't try either suggestion- they were suggestions from her gut- a hand darted forth and tugged on her hood, pulling her back inside.

"If you didn't notice," now she knew why his voice was so familiar "the cab is about to move. I suggest you keep the doors closed and stay inside at all times."

"You're such a stewardess." Rima couldn't help herself. Insulting him was so easy. Hurling comment after comment was a favored past time of theirs, until that faithful day. The blonde haired girl stayed frozen as she stared at her black and red converse. "You haven't changed one bit, Fujisaki Nagihiko."

The driver must have sensed the tension in the back-he had been staring at the rearview mirror- before pushing through the rain and the ongoing traffic. He decided to stay as silent as possible, which Rima gave him points for. It was definitely a smart choice.

"You haven't either Rima-chan." Nagihiko's eyes gazed at her, going up and down as if trying to see everything. His eyes lingered on the medium sized case strapped to her petite frame. "Why the camera?"

Rima blinked at him before looking out the window "I don't have to answer to you. I don't even know you anymore." Her voice then changed to a tone that obviously meant she was talking to the driver "Stop the car, I'm getting down here."

"No." Nagihiko interjected just before the driver could comply, in his hands a rolled up bundle of yen. "Keep going till we get to my stop, we'll both get off from there."

"Who are you to say that?" Rima glared at him with a fiercer passion before crossing her arms over her chest. There would be no point arguing with this person. He thought of stupid things that neither interested or involved Rima. So, as stated before, there was no point in trying to talk to him.

She heard him chuckle before turning his attention back to the driver, giving out another new street for him to go to. Rima could care less, she was getting out of this car the first chance she got. Now way was she going to go somewhere with a stranger-which technically Nagihiko was- especially on a night like this.

However her plans were foiled when Nagihiko grabbed her arm the second the cab stopped- he paid the driver in advance so he could make sure Rima wouldn't get away- and began to tow her to his apartment. Rima tried to get away from him, she did everything- stomp, pull, tug, kick, squirm- to get away but he wouldn't let go.

Until they were in his apartment and the door was safely locked. Rima's eyes twitched as she watched Nagihiko hung up the keys on the hook, who the hell did this pretty boy think he was? What right did he to take her camera and lock it in his cabinet? Now she couldn't leave. However, her right eyebrow raised as soon as Nagihiko turned back to her, with a slightly apologetic look on his face, was this boy as stupid as she thought?

"You do know that I can get those right?" Nagihiko blinked at Rima before nodding his head, obviously thinking of something. He grinned rather brazenly at her before snatching the keys and placing it in his pockets.

"Now you can't." Rima shook her head, she shouldn't have commented on the stupid keys, before turning to Nagihiko who was pushing her to the bathroom. "Go take a shower, you got wet when we got out of the cab."

"I don't have any clothes." Rima dug her heels into the floor as she attempted a fruitless stop "What do you expect me to wear?"

Nagihiko shrugged before going into his room, then quickly coming out. A pair of boxers and a shirt that obviously belong to him- it had music notes and the words 'My Rhythm' written on it- was gently placed in Rima's hands.

"You expect me to wear your clothes?" she asked, an eyebrow raised. Nagihiko nodded his head before disappearing into another room, where Rima heard the distinct sound of the clanging of pots. It must have been the kitchen.

Rima stayed at the very spot she was standing on. She refused to move when she could have been in her own home, wearing her own clothes, eating her own food, and feeling a whole lot more comfortable than she was feeling right now.

"I wanna take a shower, too." Nagihiko called from the kitchen. Rima let out a sigh before moving. She'd just have to live with this, at least it was just for tonight. The blonde stepped into the bathroom and stripped herself from her uniform-she left her jacket and shoes outside- before slipping into the shower.

Truth be told the water was calming and the scent of his shampoo- though Rima would never admit this- was homey. Raspberry and Freesia- an intoxicating scent- was something she hadn't smelt in a long time. This got her to thinking. What was Nagihiko doing back here in Japan? Why was he suddenly back in her life?

This was what Rima would ask, once she finished her shower.


End file.
